battle_for_understanding_how_satire_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Straw
Straw 'is a male object contestant in [[Battle For Understanding How Satire Works|''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works.]] He competes on the Leather Heads team and acts like an advisor for Fedora. Appearance Fitting of his name, Straw takes the appearance of a white plastic straw that has red and blue colored stripes. This design makes him vaguely resemble a barber pole. Personality Straw is seen as a voice of reason and level headed individual in a world suffering from pure insanity. He's shown to be a rather shy and nerdy person, being quite calm and hard to truly anger. Straw's usually logical in his approaches to the problems that he faces and tries to use the best solution he can think of to solve them. That being said, Straw does have a side of snarkiness and passive-aggressiveness if he is annoyed too much by the folk around him. Straw also has some moments of being alluring and romantic, as indicated with his apparent crush on Potato, which does annoy the latter. To be fair, this alluring nature is not really seen as perversion, and is instead more like him trying his best to woo another person that he has interest in. He's one of the only contestants with this particular quality, as everyone else is more focused on winning the game, which can portray him as idiotic in a sense. If one were to want to hurt Straw, he does have a weakness that can be manipulated, and that would be calling him a barber pole. This may seem stupid, but calling Straw a barber pole will cause him to get irritated to the point of crying and even running off. This implies that he has a sensitive side and may suffer from body image and even identity issues. Abilities Being a regular object contestant, Straw doesn't seem to have that much powers or special abilities. But he does have a few quirks that make him seen as resourceful. * '''Loftiness and Speed: '''Being one of the lightest contestants, Straw is good with speed and gliding, swimming. A downside is that wind can easily take him, though. * '''Quick Reflexes: When he is given the chance to focus, he can make good decisions in times where a decision needs to be made fast. This shows us he has fast reflexes. * '''Filtering Liquids: '''As he is a straw, Straw can filter the solid junk out of water via his holes. * '''Launching Projectiles: '''Relating to the inner parts of his body, Straw can shoot things like pellets and rocks out of himself like a miniature cannon. While this attack doesn't do much harm by itself, the move can knock people back or even off of high altitudes. If the object he's tossing is dangerous, it might do some damage to those that get hurt. Straw can also be aligned like a rifle and used by his teammates as a makeshift weapon. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Straw is confirmed to be the lightest contestant competing in the game, aside from Copyright, who is stated to have negative mass to him. * Straw is one of the few "rational" and mature contestants in the series, as most of the other characters are generally seen as "funny", "rude", "bully" or "idiotic". That being said, Straw has moments of not really being sane either. * Straw's voice is intended to sound a little bit like Pin from BFB's vocal performance, but deepened in pitch and vocal delivery. * Straw's relationships with most people are usually seen as average, as not many people seem to hate on him or love him. Even VR is depicted as acting mostly neutral towards Straw. * Straw is good friends with Fedora, and is one of the few people that Fedora appreciates being around. * Straw hates swimming, because it reminds him of the "world's pollution problem in the oceans being blamed on plastic folk like him". That being said, he's decent at doing so. * Straw is hetero with a bi lean. * Straw owns a digital camera he uses to take pictures of various things. * Straw was originally mostly white with red lines on him, but his design was changed to make him a bit more appealing.